Rescued
by Facetiousdogmatic
Summary: Tenten is so sick of everyone. Why can't they see that Kunoichi can be just as powerful as their male counterparts? Why can she not shake thoughts about a certain team mate? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything but the lint in my pocket, it must be nice to own things.  
**

**Rescued**

"So let's approach this mission with all of the power of youth we possess!"

Tenten rolled her eyes. Could she really make it through another one of Gai Sensei's speeches? She definitely respects his abilities as a ninja, but sometimes his enthusiasm is grating.

To her left Rock Lee was completely engrossed by their sensei's senseless ramblings. Lee was always enthralled by Gai Sensei, to the point of emulating his haircut and bad fashion sense. Despite this, Lee is one of Tenten's best friends. He was one of very few who respects her abilities and never put her down for trying to get better, unlike a certain other team mate. 

As if he knew she was thinking about him, Neji let out a small sigh. She glanced over at him, not that she could ever read his emotions. She guessed that he was at his limit with non-ending speech. Tenten decided to cut this off before someone lost their cool.

"Gai Sensei? Don't you think we should head out now? Tsunade-sama did say this mission was of utmost importance and was to be immediately acted upon."

"Too true, Tenten," Gai flashed one of his trademark grins at Tenten.

After checking to make sure they were fully prepared, they finally got on their way. Tenten was very nervous about this mission. They were to act as bodyguards to a Jinchuuriki. This particular Jinchuuriki was being tracked by the Akatsuki. She hoped that she could hold her own and show Gai sensei and Neji that she was every bit as useful on a mission as they are. She gets so tired of that tired old image of the kunoichi needed to be rescued by her male counterparts. She is just as strong as most of the other ninja and she would prove it, somehow.

They traveled all day, eating as they walked. A little before nightfall they began to make camp. Tenten helped Lee set up the tents while Gai studied his map and Neji started a fire.

"Man, I am starving. What do we have to eat?" Lee asked as he plopped on the ground near the fire.

"Depends on what she can cook," Neji stated as he tossed a bag of food at Tenten.

"Why am I cooking? I shouldn't have to cook just because I am a female."

"C'mon Ten. You are a good cook. If you cook tonight, I'll do it next time," Lee suggested.

"Fine, but don't expect anything special. Looks like all we have is ramen packs."

After dinner, Gai started laying plans for their initial meeting with their client. They should meet up with him the next afternoon.

"We will stick close to him and look for clues as to what the Akatsuki may have planned. We need to be prepared for an attack at anytime. I think we will have to sleep in shifts. This mission lasts as long as it takes Team Kakashi to track down the Akatsuki and remove the danger from this situation for our client. Does everyone understand?" Gai leveled a very serious glance at each of them. When he was pleased with their responses he said, "The two person teams will be Lee and Me, Neji and Tenten."

"Why do I have to work with her? She'll just slow me down. I think the three of you should work together and let me work in a situation that best suits my skills."

Inside, Tenten felt herself cringe. Did he really think of her as nothing but a liability? She felt Lee pat her hand and tried to smile at him. She knew she failed at the gesture when he frowned back.

"Listen here, Hyuuga. Tenten is just as good as any other ninja and you should be grateful that she is willing to work with someone as egotistical as you!" Lee had jumped to his feet when he saw the hurt in Tenten's eyes.

Gai pushed Lee back down and faced Neji, "Your team mate may surprise you. This is the end of this discussion. The teams will stand as I said. Now I suggest everyone get some sleep. It may be a while before you can do so again."

That night Tenten did not sleep well. Neji's words had really bothered her. For Kame's sake, they were team mates. Shouldn't he at least try to cooperate with her? Did he have to undermine her at every opportunity? 

"You look appalling." Such a nice good morning from Neji had her teeth on edge.

"Well, we don't all get to look as beautiful as you, Hyuuga." She knew she probably had dark rings under her eyes and she hadn't put her hair up, yet. He looked as he always did, and far too many kunoichi found him sexy. No wonder his ego is the size of Konoha, all the ninja were awed by his talent and all of the kunoichi were swooning at his feet. Secretly, Tenten had always agreed with the other women, but his personality was enough to keep her from showing anything but appropriate team mate camaraderie toward him. He was as warm as a penguin's rear.

Finally, they were all ready and set off on their way. All the way there Tenten wondered about this client. Were they young like Naruto and Gaara? She really wished she knew what to be prepared for. Gai and Lee could easily annoy some people and she just hoped to act as buffer if that happened. 

Gai sensei's voice broke through her thoughts, "This is the designated area, and he should be here…"

Suddenly, a young man appeared right next to Tenten. He wrapped his hand around her throat and jerked her back against his chest. She felt the cold, sharp tip of a kunai pressed to her jugular. This was really not helping her gain esteem in Neji's eyes.

"Who are you?" the man demanded of Gai.

Gai looked the young man over and replied, "We are ninja from Konoha, sent here to act as bodyguards."

The man's hand tightened on Tenten. Her mind was working in overdrive trying to figure out her best course of action. She slammed her foot down onto his and spun around. She slammed the palm of her hand into his nose; blood instantly started pouring from his wound. She easily knocked him to the ground and pinned him there.

"Now, my sensei has told you who we are, who are you?"

"I am Daisuke. The jinchuuriki you were sent to protect."

Great. She just had to go and attack the one guy she was supposed to protect with her own life. She felt herself being lifted from Daisuke's back. She was roughly tossed aside as Neji knelt to check on their client's well-being.

"Wonderful, Tenten," he grumbled as he helped Daisuke to his feet.

"I thought she reacted quite well. I have been on the run so long, that I have grown a bit paranoid. I wouldn't have actually hurt her, but it is reassuring to know that my protectors are capable," he gave Tenten a slight smile as Lee checked to make sure his nose wasn't broken.

He wasn't such a bad looking guy. He was tall, maybe an inch taller than Neji and just about as muscular. His hair stood in spikes all around his head and was a nice chocolaty brown. He appeared to be very close to her age, as well. She had to shake her head to clear away that train of thought. Her mission was to protect him not become his fan girl. She was not the sort to indulge in that kind of behavior anyway.

"Thanks, Neji. I'm fine and all," Tenten growled as she dusted herself off.

"Hn."

"I suggest we head into the village and see about getting rooms for the night," Gai said as soon everyone was hale again.

The first thing they did upon arrival was head to their separate bathing areas. Tenten kept finding herself thinking about Daisuke. He was like Neji, but with some warmth. Maybe if this mission went well, Tenten could see if the attraction was returned.

She returned to the dining room where a large meal had been set out. Gai must have made a lot of money somewhere, she thought as she settled into a chair. Daisuke was the first to return from the baths. He shyly smiled at Tenten and settled into the chair across from her.

"So, how long have you been on the run?" Tenten asked as she folded a napkin and placed it in her lap.

"It has been a year and a half since they made their first attempt and I have been on the move since then."

"It must be hard being away from your loved ones for so long."

"I didn't really have much family or many friends. As far as romantically, I haven't met that special someone yet."

"I understand that. Although, I guess in my case it would require that someone notice me in a romantic light first. I think everyone considers me "one of the guys" because I am not like the other girls."

"I have definitely noticed that…" His statement was broken off when Neji entered the room.

Neji elegantly seated himself next to Tenten. He turned and glowered at her as if she had just killed his dog. She idly wondered what his problem was.

Lee and Gai entered with a loud slamming of the door. They were in such a hurry to eat that conversation was very difficult to continue.

The inn only had two available rooms. Daisuke would sleep in one room with Lee and Gai keeping watch while Neji and Tenten slept in the other room. 

That night, Tenten had gone to bed earlier than Neji. She heard Neji come in about an hour later. After a while she thought she felt Neji scoot his mat closer to her so that their mats were touching. Then she felt his arm encircle her waist and his lips decided upon hers. It all felt so good, a low moan escaped her lips…Then she felt a sharp jab to her ribs. She woke up to see Neji glowering over her.

"Can you keep quiet? I would like to sleep."

Of all the rotten…Now he was invading her sleep. It was all so frustrating. He could never like her that way and all of a sudden that really bothered her. Why in the world could she not set her sights on Daisuke? She had never dreamed this way about him before, maybe him sleeping in the same room was the problem. She was too exhausted right then, but she would figure out the problem tomorrow. That was her last conscious thought as she finally succumbed to sleep.

I'll write more if there is any interest. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. All I have is an empty Peeps box.**

**Rescued**

**Chapter 2**

The weeks seemed to crawl by. Tenten felt like she was going to go crazy. She spent a lot of her free time training with her team mates and Daisuke. She really enjoyed his sense of humor, he was very compassionate, and he was nice to look at. The only problem was her brain still lingered over the Hyuuga prodigy at every chance.

She caught herself watching him train, eat, walk, heck, she watched his every movement just like one of his fan girls. She was disgusting herself, and to make matters worse Lee had noticed her infatuation.

"Tenten, you should talk to him about it. He may feel the same way."

"Oh, yeah. I'm sure that he is kept awake by his yearning to be with me. I don't think he sees me as anything but a sparring dummy that moves on its own."

"You will never know unless you ask him. Believe me, you will feel better after you have confessed your feelings. It is an enlightening feeling. The day that I told Sakura how I felt….that I was only truly alive in her presence…"

"I get where you are heading here. I don't feel anything like that about him. I think it is just a passing fancy. Maybe, I took a hit to the head that I don't remember. What I do know is that I can never tell him this. He would look at that as proof that I am a silly girl like the others, and completely dismiss me as a ninja."

"Tenten, this is something you must decide for yourself. I really think you should tell him, but it is your life," with that comment he got up and walked away.

Am I making the right decision? Of course, I am. He would just sneer at me and treat me even worse. The best thing to do is to completely ignore this attraction until it disappears. Great, now I am talking to myself like a crazy person.

She had been so involved in her conversation that she didn't hear Neji come up. He waved his hand in front of her face and hmmmphed.

"If you are finished with your thoughts, we have something to do. Gai sensei and Lee are going to head out to look for some clues as to where the Akatsuki are. It will be up to us to protect Daisuke in their absence. I know that is a bit much for someone like you, but I believe with me here everything should be fine."

Tenten could not stop the urge to growl quickly enough.

"Very verbose, aren't we? Been taking vocabulary lessons with Kiba?" He turned and walked across the room where sat down and began to meditate.

"Tenten, would you like to play war?" Daisuke asked as he pulled a deck of cards out of his pack.

"Absolutely. It is always nice to spend time with someone who isn't a complete jerk."

After a while, their card game had reached the peak of hilarity. Tenten had all but one kin. They were laughing and continuing their play, when Neji jumped to his feet.

"They are here. Run with Daisuke."

"No, Neji. You can't do this on your own. I will get him to safety, but then I will back you up. Gai Sensei and Lee should be back any minute."

"You would just slow me down. Go!"

She grabbed Daisuke's arm and began to run. It felt like she ran for an eternity, but she did find Lee. She breathlessly nudged Daisuke at Lee, while explaining the situation.

"I have to get back, Lee. He may need me," before Lee could form a response she was rushing back to Neji's side.

When she reached the hotel, it was very obvious that a very serious fight was taking place. Where their room had been was nothing but a smoking crater. At first she was afraid that she had missed them, but she did eventually catch sight of a black robe with clouds.

She got as close as she could without raising anyone's suspicions. She peered down at the two men facing off. She had never seen this particular Akatsuki before. It would be best if she observed for a bit to see what would be the best approach.

"So you are here for Jinchuuriki? They think you can defeat me? It is not in my destiny to lose here to a lowly servant," Neji never took his eyes from his opponent.

"Maybe your Byakugan is malfunctioning. The only servant here is you. I will defeat you and quite easily. You see, in all of your arrogance, you have already lost this fight."

With that a large silvery blast came at Neji from directly behind him. Tenten made to call out to him, but she wasn't fast enough. Surely, this could not hit him. He had to see this coming.

The blast hit him in the back, all she could see was the blood seeping through his shirt. He fell to the ground and the other ninja stood over him. He began to make hand signs. He reached one hand toward Neji, but a kunai stopped him short.

"You think you can succeed where your "prodigy" has failed?" his words were dripping with scorn.

Being careful so as to not give her position away, she withdrew a scroll. She silently placed the scroll on the side of a tree and put a matching one across on another tree. She then moved to stand in the clearing behind the trees.

"I know that I can. You are just as guilty as he when it comes to misjudging your enemy."

He started toward her, his hand beginning to take on a silvery hue. Just as he moved to strike, she hit his arm with several kunai and leapt into the trees. She could hear him curse as he made to follow her. She made a hand sign, and there was a massive whistling sound. The seals had sent a huge array of weaponry onto the unsuspecting ninja. She moved to take a look at her fallen enemy. He was unconscious, but alive.

Just then, Gai sensei stepped into the clearing. He took one look at the akatsuki and one at Tenten.

"Way to harness the power of youth, Tenten…"  
His speech was cut off by a soft groan from Neji. Tenten immediately knelt at his side. She began to check his vital signs and after a few moments was relieved to find that none of his wounds were critical.

"Are you okay, Neji?"

"Why did you bother coming back to help me? I didn't ask to be saved. My destiny had been decided."

"You are such an enormous idiot. I am supposed to stand back and watch you die because destiny has decided? What a load of crap!"

Behind her, Lee had shown up with Daisuke. The three interlopers seemed stunned at Tenten's outburst.

"Ummm, hey Sensei, why don't we go get something to eat?" almost as soon as Lee made that suggestion the three left, glad to be away from this argument.

"I know that you believe in this destiny thing, but to sacrifice a team mate is just unconscious able. Do you really think I could do that?"

"I am always so cruel to you. I do everything I can think of to maintain a distance between us. Why would you care?"

"Why must there be a distance between us, Neji? Why can't we be friends?"

"There must be a difference because when you look at me, I feel like I could challenge my destiny. I feel like my life could be like everyone else's. I feel like I can do anything and that just isn't true. I know how you feel about me, Tenten. It just could not work out. I am a slave in my uncle's home, unfit to be cared for," with that admission he slowly stood up and walked to the edge of the clearing. He turned and glanced back at her, "Tenten, thank you for rescuing me."

She watched him as he slowly left her range of sight. Did he honestly believe all of that? Maybe, just maybe, she could rescue him from himself. It was worth a try anyway.

"Watch out, Neji Hyuuga! I am going to make you regret every last moment you spent trying to avoid becoming close to me."

Please review. I like constructive criticism. I will update with another chapter soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Rescued Chapter 3

Rescued Chapter 3

I do not own these characters. In fact, all I own is some very nice toilet paper.

Tenten sat in the clearing, staring after Neji. How could she convince him that he was worth loving? This was just ridiculous, the genius did not deem himself worthy of affection.

She made up her mind. She would make herself invaluable to him. She would work to make it where Neji could not imagine a life without her. Surely, then his misguided notions could not stand in their way.

"Yeah, that only works if he really cares for you, though."

"Who are you and how did you know?" Tenten yelled as she jumped into her fighting stance.

"Well, you were speaking out loud." Daisuke answered as he stepped out of the bushes.

"Thanks for your concern," Tenten nearly snarled. "I do think I can handle this without the assistance of someone that I hardly know."

"Actually, I think I could help you. If you would let me, that is."

"How is that?"

"He seems to get a bit jealous whenever you are enjoying yourself in my company. How about we try to push his buttons a bit and see what happens from there? It would be completely platonic."

"Why would you want to help me?"

"I guess I just appreciate that you have all been willing to put your lives at stake just to help me."

"It couldn't hurt. We can try it and see how he reacts. Personally, I don't think we'll see any reaction from him. They don't call him an ice cube for no reason, after all."

After they had returned to their campsite, Gai had made them move to a new location for safety, they began a conversation about their homes. At first there seemed to be no reaction from Neji for a while, but slowly Tenten began to feel his eyes on her. Daisuke reached out and took her hand in his. Before either of them could blink, Neji was looming over them.

"Tenten, I believe it is your turn to sleep. I'll take the watch." The whole time he was glaring at Daisuke.

"Its okay, Neji. I am not tired yet. I am having fun learning more about Daisuke."

"Hnn." He slowly sat at a spot that was close enough to hear their entire conversation.

After a while, Tenten got up to go to bed. As she was making her way to her tent, Neji came up next to her.

"Sensei said that we are going to return to Konoha in the morning. After this attack, he believes that the Hokage may want to change our orders."

Tenten nodded and turned to enter her tent. Neji grabbed her shoulder and turned her back toward him.

"Are you so needful of some affection that you could profess love to one man and then throw yourself at another?"

Tenten moved out of his reach, "Why do you care what I do? You have already made up your mind that nothing can ever happen between us." With that, she stepped into her tent. This plan may just work, if it didn't have Neji thinking she was some kind of floozy.

The next morning they broke up camp and headed back to Konoha. They traveled rather quickly and were able to be home in a few days. They determinedly made their way to see Tsunade.

They made their report and Tsunade asked that they give her time to think out a new plan of action. As soon as they were dismissed Tenten made for home. She was tired and really wanted a shower.

She had just barely stepped from the shower when her phone began to ring.

"Hello"

"Tenten, I thought we might do some training today. We should be prepared for whatever Tsunade sends us into."

"I don't know, Neji. I still have a lot of laundry to do, not mention that my parents would probably like to see me."

"Come on, just an hour or so?"

"Fine, I'll meet you at the regular place."

Five minutes later, she was still rummaging through her drawers. She had almost no clean clothing. She finally gave up and pulled out an outfit that had been a gift from Ino. It was bit more risqué than her regular clothes, but she really did not have a choice. She threw it on and made a mad dash for the appointed meeting place.

Neji was idly kicking at a rock. Why did he do this? He really needed to keep some space between them if he was to make sure that nothing ever came from his attraction to his team mate. He just couldn't imagine watching her pair up with someone else. He knew it was selfish, but he could not seem to stop himself. Maybe, he could train with her and use that to fill the void left by the inability to act out his romantic urges. Sure, and maybe Sakura will give up on Sasuke.

His thoughts were interrupted as Tenten burst into the clearing. Dear God what was she wearing? He couldn't seem to stop himself from gawking at her. The shorts she was wearing just barely reached below her butt and the shirt, if it could be called that, was cut more like a training bra.

"I know this outfit is horrible. Ino gave it to me and I didn't have anything else clean."

"Um, whatever. Can we get to work now?" Neji had to do something. He had to focus and get his thoughts off of all that exposed skin.

"Of course." She immediately leapt at Neji.

She round house kicked him in the chest and he skidded a few feet away. She moved to strike with her fist and he easily caught her hand in his. Quickly, she turned as far as his grip would allow, putting her back to his chest, and kicked over her shoulder. He easily ducked and pushed her to the ground. She went very still. He knelt down and turned her over. Blood was seeping from a cut on her temple. He looked again at the ground and noticed a large rock right about where her head must have hit. He began using his shirt to wipe the blood away. As he was kneeling over, her eyes blinked open.

"Neji?" Tenten whispered as her eyes went straight to his face.

"I'm so sorry…" His sentence was broken off as Tenten reached a hand up to the back of his head and pulled him down for a kiss.

His first instinct was to pull away, but her soft sigh caught his intention. He nudged her lips apart with his tongue. As soon as she complied he started stroking her tongue with his. She sighed again as he got a bit more enthusiastic.

He reached down and ran his hand down her chest until he ran into her breasts. He had always wondered what they would feel like. He began to slowly caress her right breast through her top. Tenten moved to push her breast more into his palm. He drew back.

"Kame, Tenten. I'm sorry. This can't happen." He stood up and glanced down at her. She looked beautiful to him, but he could never let her know that.

"That was an accident. Maybe we need some time apart for now," Before she could respond he walked away.

Tenten watched him leave through tears. How could he call that an accident? She would not let him shrug this off.


End file.
